Kakashi Hatake
|Zdjęcie=Kakashi Hatake.png;Części I-II Kakashi epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=はたけカカシ |Rōmaji=Hatake Kakashi |Inne nazwy= , , , , , , Fū no Sho |Polski=January Brunov |Japoński=Kazuhiko Inoue, Mutsumi Tamura~Dziecko, Kenichi Suzumura~Sukea |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=15 Września |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=26-27 |Wiek część 2=29-31 |Wzrost część 1=181 cm |Waga część 1=67,5 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Ranga the last=Kage |Zajęcie=Kapitan ANBU~~Dawniej, Dowódca Trzeciej Dywizji Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Hokage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy~~Wrodzona, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |Rejestracja Ninja=009720 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=5 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=6 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Korzeń~~Tylko Anime, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Minato, Drużyna Ro~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna 7, Drużyna Ratunkowa Kazekage, Drużyna 10~~Tymczasowo, Drużyna Poszukująca Orochimaru~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna 8~~Tymczasowo, Oddział Ośmiu Osób, Trzecia Dywizja |Klan=Klan Hatake |Rodzice=Sakumo Hatake |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=3 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=3 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Powieść=Naruto: Niewinne Serce Demoniczna Krew |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest shinobi pochodzącym z klanu Hatake z Konohagakure. Znany jako , jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych ninja pochodzących z Konohy; regularnie proszony o radę i przywództwo, pomimo jego osobistej niechęci do odpowiedzialności. Jako opiekun Drużyny 7, Kakashi przykłada dużą wagę do nauki o tym, jak istotna jest współpraca - pielęgnuje tym samym wartości przekazane mu przez przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, Obito Uchihę. Po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Kakashi został . Przeszłość Wczesne życie Ze względu na to, że jego matka zmarła bardzo młodo, Kakashi był wychowywany od najmłodszych lat jedynie przez swojego ojca, Sakumo Hatake. Sakumo był sławny wśród shinobi, ratując Konohę co najmniej jeden raz; szczególnie Kakashi bardzo szanował swojego ojca. W czasie jednej z misji Sakumo - po tym jak Kakashi został zapisany do Akademii Ninja - Sakumo podjął decyzję aby uratować życia swoich towarzyszy zamiast ukończyć wyznaczone zadanie. Niepowodzenie tej misji było fatalne w skutkach dla Kraju Ognia, sprawiając że wielu mieszkańców Konohy, włączając w to uratowanych przez niego towarzyszy, zaczęło szkalować go aby ten porzucił swoje obowiązki. Okryty hańbą, Sakumo popełnił samobójstwo. Widząc przez co jego ojciec przeszedł i będąc zdeterminowanym aby nie popełnić tych samych błędów, Kakashi postanowił, że śledzenie Zasad Shinobi będzie dla niego najważniejszym priorytetem. W Akademii, Kakashi zdobywał najlepsze oceny, co zdobyło mu uznanie jako geniusza i najlepszego shinobi swojego pokolenia. Ostatecznie, stał się bardzo popularny wśród swoich rówieśników. Ze swoimi talentami, które zostały wkrótce w nim rozpoznane, w wieku 5 lat, Kakashi ukończył Akademię w ciągu zaledwie jednego roku, będąc najlepszym uczniem w swojej klasie. Po zostaniu geninem, wraz ze swoimi kolegami z klasy, Rin Noharą i Obito Uchihą, zostali przydzieleni razem do drużyny pod dowództwem Minato Namikaze. W anime, Minato powierzył swoim podopiecznym test dzwonków, aby nauczyć ich wartości pracy zespołowej. Minato często mniej popuszczał genialnemu Kakashiemu niż w przypadku Rin i Obito po to, aby nie byli w stanie zdobyć dzwonków bez pracy w zespole. Niestety Kakashi domyślił się tego i użył swoich kolegów z drużyny jedynie jako narzędzia, które posłużyłyby do zdobycia dzwonków i zakończenia zadania. Koniec końców, zaliczył test, ponieważ wykonał zadanie pracując w zespole. Choć Minato zachęcił ich tym sposobem do poprawy swoich zdolności pracy w grupie, wiadomość, którą Rin i Obito wzięli głęboko do swoich serc, Kakashi całkowicie zignorował. Drużyna Minato była posyłana na wiele misji w czasach swojej kariery, lecz oddanie Kakashiego względem zasad często czyniło go trudnym do współpracy z innymi; Obito, będący zazdrosny z powodu naturalnego talentu i popularności Kakashiego, często sprzeczał się z nim odnośnie tego zachowania. W wieku 6 lat, urzędnicy z Konohy pozwolili Kakashiemu na wzięcie udziału w egzaminach na chūnina, które bezproblemowo zaliczył, pokonując Might Guya i zdobywając tym samym rangę chūnina. Trzecia Światowa Wojna Shinobi W wieku lat trzynastu, krótko po osiągnięciu rangi jōnina, Kakashi został liderem drużyny, do której należeli Rin i Obito. Mieli za zadanie pomóc w dywersji podczas Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Przydzielono im zadanie wysadzenia mostu, przez który żołnierze z Iwagakure przedzierali się na teren Konohy. Przed rozdzieleniem się z Minato, drużyna natknęła się na przeciwnika. Kakashi postanowił sam zaatakować frontalnie przy pomocy nowo wymyślonej techniki ‒ Chidori. Minato odradzał takie zachowanie, jednak młody Hatake był zdeterminowany i jako nowy lider swej grupy uzyskał pozwolenie. Zbytnia pewność siebie i szybkie parcie po linii prostej niemal przyczyniło się do śmierci Kakashiego, jednak z opresji wybawił go Namikaze, który błyskawicznie rozprawił się z wrogiem przy użyciu swych technik pieczętująco-teleportujących. Gdy Minato ruszył na pomoc shinobi na innych frontach, towarzysze wyruszyli w trójkę, jednak bardzo szybko zostali zaatakowani przez dwóch shinobi z Iwa ‒ Kakko i Taisekiego, którzy porwali Rin i uciekli, mając na celu przy pomocy genjutsu wyciągnąć z niej potrzebne informacje. Obito bez namysłu postanowił popędzić za porywaczami, by odbić przyjaciółkę; zatrzymał go jednak Kakashi, ponieważ za punkt honoru ustanowił sobie przestrzeganie reguł za wszelką cenę - sądził, że zostawienie Rin jest konieczne do wypełnienia misji. Wściekły Obito zarzucił Kakashiemu brak serca i wspomniał Sakumo, nazywając go bohaterem. Towarzysze rozdzielili się; Obito, zbliżywszy się do kryjówki wroga, został zaatakowany przez Taisekiego, a od śmierci uratował go Kakashi. Młody Hatake uświadomił sobie, jakie błędy wystąpiły w jego zachowaniu i wrócił do przyjaciela. Zaatakował przeciwnika, używając tantō (krótkie ostrze) z białą czakrą Dzięki technice kamuflażu, Taisekiemu udało się zranić oko Kakashiego, który zasłonił własnym ciałem Obito. Młody Uchiha w chwili zagrożenia życia jego najbliższych przebudził po raz pierwszy Sharingana i zabija wroga. Po opatrzeniu ran, razem z Hatake ruszył na odsiecz Rin, pokonując Kakko dzięki zespołowej walce. Pozostały przy życiu ninja z Iwa za pomocą techniki kruszy skały, będące materiałem budulcowym kryjówki. Uszkodzenie oka Kakashiego uniemożliwiło mu spostrzeżenie lecącego odłamka skalnego, który uderzył go i przewrócił na ziemię. Obito odepchnął przyjaciela, ratując go przed zmiażdżeniem, jednak w konsekwencji sam znalazł się pod skałą. W wyniku tego zdarzenia, prawa część ciała Uchihy została krytycznie uszkodzona. Młody ninja zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma żadnej szansy na ratunek, więc postanowił dać Kakashiemu swojego Sharingana. Oko, będące zaległym prezentem od Obito, zostało wszczepione Hatake przez Rin w miejsce zniszczonej lewej gałki ocznej. W ostatnich słowach młody Uchiha poprosił Hatake, by zajął się Rin, po czym ginie, przygnieciony przez resztę odłamków. Za pomocą nowego Sharingana Kakashi udoskonalił swój atak i dzięki Chidori zabił ostatecznie Kakko. Gdy razem z Rin został otoczony przez batalion shinobi z Iwa, pojawił się Minato i pokonał wrogów. Podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohagakure, Kakashi przebywał w wiosce. Już wtedy można było zaobserwować rywalizację między nim a Maito Gaiem. Wyczuł bardzo nieprzyjemną czakrę, lecz nie mógł zidentyfikować jej źródła. Kariera w ANBU Ponieważ stracił dwóch kolegów z drużyny w tak krótkim czasie, swoją rolę w śmierci Rina i jego brak poszanowania ostatniej prośby Obito poprzez ochronę jej, Kakashi zaczął popadać w depresję. W anime wielu wierzyło, że celowo zabił Rin, aby zapobiec wyciekom informacji, zyskując mu przydomek "Przyjaciel-Killer Kakashi". Wielu, zwłaszcza tych w Anbu wierzyło, że zabije bez wahania towarzysza, jeśli będzie to miało na celu zakończenie misji. Spędzał też całe dnie, unikając przyjaciół i byłych kolegów z klasy, a w nocy prześladowały go marzenia o ponownym zabiciu Rina. Minato, nowy Hokage, próbował pomóc Kakashi wyjść z ciemności, w którą wpadł po śmierci Obito i Rina, przydzielając go do Anbu. Kakashi zrobił dobrze w Anbu, ostatecznie stając się kapitanem i liderem Drużyna Ro. Jednak jego sukcesy zawdzięczał zimnym zachowaniom i bezwzględności w walce, co świadczy o tym, że nadal był zdenerwowany śmiercią Rina. Minato wypróbował więc inną taktykę: przydzielenie Kakashi do ochrony swojej żony, Kushiny Uzumaki, podczas jej ciąży. Kakashi wykonywał swoje obowiązki wiernie, obserwując Kushinę z cienia, gdy opuszczała swój dom. W czasie wolnym odwiedzał grób Rina i grawerunek Obito, aby powiedzieć im, że żałuje i że życie toczy się bez nich. thumb|left|Kakashi i jego rówieśnicy podczas ataku dziewięcioogoniastego.Podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego lisiego demona, Kakashi i wielu innych młodych ninja Konohy nie mogli pomóc bronić wioski, zamiast tego byli zamknięci w barierze, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Minato w końcu uratował wioskę przed Dziewięcioogoniastym, ale kosztem życia jego i Kushiny. Po tym Danzō Shimura zbliżył się do zasmuconego młodego Kakashiego Hatake, zauważając, że to rozkaz Hiruzena Sarutobiego dla dzieci, nawet wysokich rangą ninja, takich jak Kakashi, nie pomagał w walce z Dziewięcioogoniastym, ostatecznie uniemożliwiając Kakashiemu uratowanie jego sensei i jego żona. Przekonując emocjonalnego Kakashi, że trzeci nie jest najlepszy dla przyszłości wsi, Kakashi zgodził się dołączyć do Korzenia i szpiegować dla niego Hokage. Podczas misji, Kakashi napotkał innego członka Root o kryptonimie "Kinoe ", który był w stanie używać Uwolnienia Drewna. Wiedząc, że Uwolnieniae Drewna był wyjątkowy dla pierwszego Hokage, Kakashi włamał się do rezydencji Hokage, aby zobaczyć, czego może się dowiedzieć o tej anomalii. Trzeci złapał go, ale swobodnie przekazał mu informacje, których chciał: Konoha próbował odtworzyć dawne moce uwalniania drewna, ale porzucił projekt na rzecz zabicia zbyt wielu obiektów testowych. Trzeci wtedy myślał, że Dziewięcioogoniasty mogłaby zostać pokonany, a Minato uratowany, gdyby badania zakończyły się sukcesem. thumb|Kakashi oszczędza życie Kinoe.Z tego spotkania z Trzecim stało się jasne dla Kakashiego, że Trzeci nie był nieefektywnym, beznadziejnym przywódcą, jakim był Danzō. Co więcej, Danzō nie wykorzystał Kinoe, aby powstrzymać atak Dziewięcioogoniastego lisiego. Zdając sobie sprawę, że wybrał złą stronę, Kakashi opowiedział Trzeciemu o planach Danzō, aby go zabić i następnego dnia osobiście zwabił zabójców, z których Kinoe był jednym z nich. Kakashi łatwo go pokonał, ale zdecydował się oszczędzić mu życia, wierząc, że w przyszłości stanie się cennym sojusznikiem. Kakashi próbował później zrezygnować z Anbu za pracę przeciwko Hokage'owi, lecz Trzeci nalegał, aby jego służba była bezcenna i uczynił Kakashi jego prawą ręką. thumb|left|Kakashi boi się Orochimaru.Po zbadaniu serii zaginięć, Kakashi dostał cynk i odkrył, że Orochimaru stał za badaniami nad uwalnianiem drewna, które posiadał Kinoe. W anime, Kakashi zaatakował Orochimaru, gdy trzeci Hokage nie zdołał go złapać, ale został sparaliżowany wyczuwając Żądze Zabijania Orochimaru i Orochimaru uciekł. Kakashi poszedł za nim, gdy odzyskał spokój, ale został schwytany przez klan Iburi, który był lojalny wobec Orochimaru. Kinoe, ich sojusznik, przekonał ich, by pozwolili mu przesłuchać Kakashiego. Kiedyś sam, Kinoe zwierzył się, że Danzō robił własne plany przeciwko Orochimaru i, z pomocą Yukimi, pomógł Kakashi uwolnić się. Kakashi planował później użyć Yukimi do schwytania Orochimaru, ponieważ była dla niego bardzo ważna. Później Kakashi wyjaśnił, że krew Yukimi może tymczasowo obdarzyć Orochimaru dymną transformacją klanu Iburi, pozwalając mu przekroczyć granicę. Podsłuchując to, Yukimi wymknął się i wrócił do jaskini. Orochimaru ostatecznie zabił większość klanu Iburi przed ponowną ucieczką, ale Kakashi, uznając, że związek Kinoego z Yukimi jest podobny do jego związku z Rinem, pomógł jej zachować bezpieczeństwo. Kakashi zdecydował się odejść i nie zgłaszać niczego na temat zaangażowania Iburi czy Roota. Kakashi kontynuował dochodzenie w sprawie Orochimaru przez kolejne lata, ostatecznie zlokalizował jedno z jego tajnych laboratoriów trzy lata po jego ucieczce. Tam został zaatakowany przez Kinoe, którego Danzō wysłał, aby odebrał mu Sharingan. Kakashi próbował się z nim dogadać, mówiąc mu, że przyjaźń powinna mieć wyższy priorytet niż misja. Kiedy Kinoe oskarżył Kakashi o naruszenie tego kredo poprzez zabicie Rin, Kakashi, wściekły, obezwładnił go, aby doprowadzić go przed Trzeciego Hokage. Zanim mogli odejść, jeden z eksperymentów z wężami Orochimaru uciekł z probówki i zaatakował duet. Kiedy Kinoe został wzięty do niewoli, Kakashi zdołał zabić to stworzenie. Podczas ratowania Kinoe, zwłoki stworzenia zaczęły emitować trujące opary, które szybko zainfekowały Kakashi. Kinoe bezpiecznie wydostał Kakashi i po zaakceptowaniu słów Kakashi, Kinoe dał Kakashi antidotum i zdecydował się porzucić swoją misję, pozostawiając Kakashi wiadomość o niej. Kiedy Kakashi się obudził, wiedział, że Danzō ukarze Kinoe za niesubordynację i poprosił Trzeciego o pomoc. Za zgodą Trzeciego, Kakashi wepchnął się do siedziby Korzenia i powstrzymał Danzo przed nałożeniem przeklętej pieczęci na Kinoe. W miarę jak siły Korzenia zaczęły ich otaczać, pojawiła się Trzecia, która osobiście zezwoliła na działania Kakashi, a następnie wynegocjowała zwolnienie Kinoego z Korzenia. Kakashi dodał Kinoe, teraz o nowej nazwie kodowej "Tenzō", do Drużyny Ro. Dwa lata później Itachi Uchiha została przyjędy do Drużyny Ro. Kakashi i Itachi zostali w pewnym momencie przydzieleni do obserwacji spotkania pomiędzy Konoha i Krajem Drzew. Kiedy Grupa Prańā z Kraju Drzwe próbowała zdradzić siły Konoha, Kakashi i Itachi weszli i pokonali je. Chociaż Kakashi był pod wrażeniem zdolności Itachiego, ostrzegł go przed jego bezlitosnym podejściem i zachęcał go do uznania znaczenia przyjaciół. Jakiś czas później Itachi zapytał Kakashi, czy prośby zmarłych przyjaciół powinny być honorowane, co Kakashi powiedział, że powinni. Itachi został ostatecznie awansowany z drużyny Ro i zastąpiony przez Yūgao Uzuki. Wkrótce potem, drużyna Ro został wysłany do kompleksu klanu Uchiha z rozkazem uspokojenia buntu, tylko po to, by odnaleźć cały klan martwy. Kiedy pojawiła się wiadomość, że Itachi był odpowiedzialny i że zabił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Shisui Uchiha, w pogoni za władzą, Kakashi ubolewał nad tym, że nie miał lepszego wpływu na Itachi. thumb|Kakashi odchodzi z ANBUZ powodu tego, co stało się z Itachim, Trzeci Hokage czuł, że jednostki o życzliwych sercach nie należą do Anbu. Podziękował więc Kakashiemu za lata służby i zwolnił go z obowiązków, przywracając go do standardowych sił zbrojnych. Przez lata kierował kilkoma zespołami absolwentów Akademii, ale żaden z nich nie wykazał się pracą zespołową, którą uważał za tak ważną. W anime zaczął się martwić, że jego własne metody są zbyt surowe, ale widząc, że jego dawni podwładni, których wcześniej nie udało mu się rozwinąć dzięki jego nauce, jego wiara została potwierdzona. Osobowość Śmierć Obito bardzo zmieniła Kakashiego. Zaadaptował wiele jego cech i poglądów. Najczęściej powracającym był jego pomysł na pracę zespołową: gdy po stworzeniu drużyny siódmej, oceniał możliwości jej członków w ramach testu z dzwonkami, w trakcie którego trójka musiała zebrać dwa dzwonki, które trzymał. Jedynie pracując zespołowo mogli przejść tę próbę. Kakashi rozwinął swoją filozofię w czasie części I, kładąc szczególny nacisk na Sasuke, którego wzrastające siły spowodowały, że powoli odwracał się od przyjaciół. Pomimo tego, że Kakashi często przypominał Sasuke o ważności pracy zespołowej i starał się pokazać mu, jaka siła może wynikać z przyjaźni, młody Uchiha nie akceptował nauk mistrza. Kakashi oddzielał swoje życie prywatne od współpracy ze studentami, mówiąc, że ma kilka hobby i marzeń, które nie są ich sprawą. Mówił także, że wszystkie ważne dla niego osoby nie żyją. Spędzał dużo czasu przy pomniku z wyrytym nazwiskiem Obito. Przebywając tam, miał skłonność do tracenia poczucia czasu, w wyniku czego często spóźniał się na spotkania (jest to kolejna cecha przejęta od Obito). Kakashi stale zakrywa dolną część twarzy. W czasie 101 odcinka anime, (odcinka typu omake) poświęconego wysiłkom siódmej drużyny mającym na celu zdjęcie maski Kakashiego, padło stwierdzenie, że jest całkiem przystojny, po tym jak dwóch pracowników sklepu Ichiraku (mężczyzna i kobieta) na krótko widziało go, gdy zdjął swoją maskę, by zjeść ramen. W innym omake, dołączonym do trzeciego databooka Naruto, jego własne stado psów walczyło, próbując sobie przypomnieć jak wygląda: każdy pamiętał go jako osobę o zupełnie innej twarzy, a po tym, gdy w końcu doszły do porozumienia odnośnie jego wyglądu, zdały sobie sprawę, że ich opis jest całkowicie błędny. Jedynym hobby, którego Kakashi nie próbował ukryć przed swoimi uczniami, jest jego słabość do serii powieści erotycznych, z których pierwsza to „Eldorado Flirtujących” (jap. イチャイチャパラダイス, Icha Icha Paradaisu). Książki opisujące doświadczenia miłosne autora Jiraiyi są bestsellerem w świecie Naruto. Pytany o szczegóły fabuły książek Masashi Kishimoto wyjaśnił, że grupa docelowa Naruto nie jest wystarczająco dorosła, by wyjaśniać detale. Kakashi zwykle czytał jedną z książek w czasie wydarzeń niewymagających jego zupełnej uwagi, takich jak wczesne rozmowy i sesje treningowe z siódmą drużyną. Naruto miał okazję użyć przywiązania Kakashiego do książek przeciwko niemu: grozi, że zdradzi mu zakończenie ostatniego odcinka serii, zmuszając nauczyciela, chcącego uniknąć poznania fabuły, do zamknięcia oczu i zakrycia uszu, czyniąc go w tym czasie bezbronnym. Wygląd Kakashi posiada silne podobieństwo do swojego ojca do tego stopnia, że często są ze sobą myleni: posiada sterczące, srebrne włosy często skierowane ku lewej stronie, ciemnoszare oczy (czarne w kilku przypadkach) i zazwyczaj zrelaksowaną, nieco zmęczoną ekspresję. W czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, jego lewe oko zostało uszkodzone, co pozostawiło pionową bliznę po ranie. Oko zostało krótko po tym zastąpione Sharinganem, który zasłania swoim ochraniaczem na głowę kiedy go nie używa. To, w połączeniu z jego maską, której używa do zasłonięcia dolnej części swojej twarzy przez większość swojego życia, uniemożliwia jego twarzy bycie widoczną. Nawet jego ninkeny widziały jego twarz tak rzadko, że nie pamiętają jak wygląda bez swojej maski. Przy paru okazjach kiedy odsłonił swoją twarz, można dostrzec, iż posiada wąski podbródek i pieprzyk pod lewym kącikiem swoich ust. Ogółem, jest uważany za bardzo przystojnego co zostało zauważone w reakcjach ze strony Teuchiego i Ayame po ujrzeniu jego twarzy. Kakashi Hatake full (Younger).png|Kakashi w czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Kakashi Anbu appearance.png|Kakashi jako ANBU. Kakashi full.png|Wygląd Kakashiego przez większość serii. Kakashi - The Last.png|Kakashi w The Last: Naruto the Movie. HokageKakashi.png|Kakashi jako Szósty Hokage. Kakashi nosi standardowy ubiór piechoty z Konohy przez większość części I i części II; kamizelkę kuloodporną, ciemnoniebieskie spodnie i bluzę na długi rękaw. Nosi także rękawiczki bez placów z metalowymi tabliczkami po zewnętrznych częściach swoich dłoni i był widziany nosząc łańcuszek pod spodem. Jego wygląd pozostaje w dużej mierze taki sam po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, z wyjątkiem czerwonej opaski na jego lewym bicepsie, butów zamiast sandałów i zmienionej kamizelki kuloodpornej Konohy. Znaki kanji są umieszczone na plecach, świadczące o jego pozycji Hokage. Na ważne okazje, zakłada standardowy ubiór Hokage: tradycyjny kapelusz oraz haori, wraz z czerwonym, długim kimono, związanym za pomocą białej wstęgi. Kakashi posiada także pionowo zapisane znaki kanji z tyłu sukni oznaczające . Kakashi nosił kilka różnych strojów przed I częścią. Najczęściej widziany jest w tym, który nosił w czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi: czarny t-shirt z białymi pasami pośrodku rękawów, dodatkowe rękawy na jego rękach, metalowe ochraniacze na rękach, skórzane pasy wokół jego szyi i klatki piersiowej oraz ciemne spodnie. Przed zniszczeniem Białego Świetlanego Miecza Czakry należącego do jego rodziny, nosił go w małej pochwie, którą nosił na środku swoich pleców. W czasach swojej kariery jako ANBU, nosił prosty niebieski strój z szarą kamizelką kuloodporną, sandały z pasami i ochraniaczami na rękach, które sięgały do jego łokci. Nie będąc na misji jako ANBU, nosił podobny strój z segmentowanymi ochraniaczami i bandażami wokół jego łydek. Jego maska lisa posiadała czerwono-czarne pasami wokół jego oczu i ust. Jedyną pozostałością po jego karierze jako ANBU jest tatuaż przypominający czerwony płomień, umieszczony na jego lewym ramieniu. Umiejętności Kakashi jest naturalnym geniuszem, czego dowodem jest jego gwałtowna wspinaczka po rangach ninja. Jego osiągnięcia i renoma zostały rozpoznane już od pierwszego spojrzenia przez ninja z innych krajów takich jak Zabuza Momochi, Kidōmaru oraz Czwarty Raikage. Wielu członków Akatsuki uważało go za silnego; Itachi Uchiha nazwał go przeciwnikiem, którego Kisame Hoshigaki nie pokonałby tak szybko; walczył z Kakuzu na równi pomimo jego zdolności oraz doświadczenia jako starszy ninja rangi S i został uznany przez Paina za główne zagrożenie dla planów Akatsuki. Dla swoich sojuszników z Konohy, Kakashi jest wysoko ceniony za swoją sprawność w walce i zdolności przywódcze do tego stopnia, iż wielu widziało w nim Hokage na wiele lat przed jego oficjalną kadencją. Jego sprawność tak wielka, iż wielu uważa że byłby w stanie pokonać cały kraj. Jednakże, Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek wierzył, że największą moc tkwi w Kakashim jako nauczyciel, lider oraz przyjaciel, które okazały się być kluczowe w pokonaniu Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki. Ogółem, Kakashi jest uważany za bardzo wszechstronnego człowieka z dużą sprawnością w niezliczonych dziedzinach; Naruto Uzumaki twierdzi, że Kakashi jest mądrzejszy niż Shikamaru Nara, posiada lepszy zmysł węchu niż Kiba Inuzuka, jest bardziej oswojony z Sharinganem niż Sasuke Uchiha i posiada lepsze umiejętności taijutsu niż Rock Lee. Nie jest widziany używając genjutsu zbyt często, lecz jego zdolność do utrzymywania i wytrzymywania iluzji użytych przez kilku członków klanu Uchiha, demonstrują jego kompetencję. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Inteligencja Statystyki Część I Prolog - Kraj Fal thumb|Drużyna 7 Gdy Kakashi zostaje Jōninem-nauczycielem, szybko zyskuje reputację egzaminatora oblewającego niemal wszystkich po akademii i nic w tym dziwnego, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zaliczył u niego egzaminu. Gdy pod jego opiekę trafia Drużyna 7, daje im do zaliczenia test z dzwonkami. Z początku nie rozumiejąc sensu tego testu przyszli geninowie zawalają sprawę nie potrafiąc razem współpracować. Dopiero później gdy Hatake widzi u nich solidarność postanawia zaliczyć im egzamin, nauczając że najważniejsze w świecie ninja to dbać o swoich kompanów. Później okazało się, że Kakashi został specjalnie przydzielony by prowadzić grupę 7 przez Sandaime Hokage mając na względu Naruto i Sasuke. Jego zadaniem było nie dopuścić do ekspansji lisiej czakry u Uzumakiego oraz powstrzymać Sasuke przed chęcią zemsty. Misja w Kraju Fal Po wykonaniu paru nudnych i mało interesujących misji rangi D, Drużyna 7 dostała po narzekaniu Naruto misję rangi C mającą na celu eskortowanie budowniczego mostów - Tazuny do kraju fal. Gdy atakują ich demoniczni bracia, Kakashi szybko rozprawia się z nimi zorientowawszy się, że misja ta jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż przewidywał. Budowniczy wyjawia, że na jego życie czyha przestępczy boss - Gatō. Drużyna 7 zgadza się jednak dokończyć ochranianie Tazuny póki ten nie ukończy budowy mostu. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem jaki staje im na drodze jest Zabuza Momochi - mistrz cichego mordowania. Widząc poziom przeciwnika Hatake postanawia sam się nim zająć, jednak daje się złapać w pułapkę wodnego więzienia i dopiero gdy Naruto z Sasuke sprytnie zmuszają Zabuzę do zdjęcia techniki może on kontynuować walkę. Ukazując mistrzowskie wykorzystanie swego Sharingana pokonuje Zabuzę kopiując i wyprzedzając ruchy nukenina z Kiri. Gdy pojawia się Haku udający oinina zabiera on ciało Zabuzy. Kakashi po tak wyczerpującej walce nie jest w stanie walczyć przez jakiś czas co tyczy się także Zabuzy. Zleca on swoim uczniom treningi w celu lepszego opanowania używania czakry. Gdy wraca do pełni sił razem z Sasuke i Sakurą spotykają ponownie na moście Zabuzę, tym razem missing-nin przybywa razem z Haku. Wywiązuje się walka między Kakashim a Zabuzą oraz Sasuke, Naruto i Haku. Sztuczki ninja z kiri zostają rozpracowane przez Kakashiego, który używając swych nin-psów unieruchamia Zabuzę i w chwili gdy ma go już zabić za pomocą Raikiri pojawia się Haku zasłaniając swego mistrza własnym ciałem. Walka nie jest kontynuowana, gdyż pojawia się Gatō, który postanawia pozbyć się wszystkich. Wykańcza go jednak Zabuza po czym umiera z odniesionych obrażeń. thumb|left|Kakashi vs. Zabuza Egzamin na Chūnina Grupa 7 wraca do Konohy po wykonaniu zadania i Kakashi wyznacza swoich podopiecznych do wzięcia udziału w Egzaminie na Chūnina, przez co dochodzi do małej kłótni między nim a Iruką, który uważa to za zbyt pochopną decyzję. Gdy Sasuke zostaje "oznaczony" przez Orochimaru przeklętą pieczęcią Hatake postanawia zniwelować jej skutki za pomocą własnego pieczętowania. W miarę upływu eliminacji do finału Kakashi zamierza podjąć się indywidualnego treningu z Sasuke widząc w nim wiele podobieństw co do siebie samego.Udaremnia on porwanie przez Kabuto Sasuke ze szpitala i wyrusza z nim trenować. Udaje mu się nauczyć młodego Uchihę Chidori, doprowadzając także do poprawy jego szybkości i taijutsu. Pojawia się ze swym podopiecznym podczas finałów i mimo spóźnienia walka Sasuke z Gaarą się odbywa. Kakashi zauważa razem z Gaiem, że następuje atak dźwięku i piasku na Konohę. Inwazja Piasku i Dźwięku na Liścia Bez trudu niweluje genjutsu Kabuto i razem z innymi Jōninami walczy z wrogiem na arenie egzaminacyjnej. Przydziela on Sakurze, Shikamaru i Naruto misję zatrzymania Sasuke, który popędził za Gaarą, chcąc dokończyć pojedynek. Do pomocy daje im Pakkuna by mogli go łatwo wyśledzić, po czym dalej rzuca się w wir walki. Powrót Itachiego thumb|Kakashi złapany w Tsukuyomi Itachiego Krótko po inwazji na Konohę, do wioski przenika Itachi razem z Kisame. Zostają oni wplątani w walkę z Asumą i Kurenai. Do potyczki szybko dołącza się Kakashi pomagając towarzyszom. Pomimo swych umiejętności pada ofiarą Tsukuyomi Itachiego co niezmiernie go osłabia. Gdy wyjawia im, że wie sporo o ich planach postanawiają go schwytać, jednak interweniuje Gai mówiąc o wezwanej odsieczy. Członkowie Akatsuki wycofują się, a wycieńczony Kakashi zostaje zabrany do szpitala. Gdy Jiraiya sprowadza do wioski Tsunade, uzdrawia ona Hatake i krótko po tym przydziela mu różne misje jako nowa Hokage. Powstrzymuje on na dachu szpitala walczących Naruto i Sasuke zatrzymując ich ataki skierowane w siebie. Zostawia Naruto Jiraiyi, a sam odbywa rozmowę z Sasuke pouczając go o poprawnym zachowaniu względem kolegów i o zaniechaniu zemsty. Odejście Sasuke Gdy powraca z misji dowiaduje się, że Sasuke odszedł z 4 dźwięku do Orochimaru i że została za nim wysłana w pościg grupa geninów pod dowództwem Shikamaru. Pomimo rozkazu o wykonaniu innej misji, postanawia on natychmiast odnaleźć swoich uczniów. W tym celu używa swych psów shinobi by wytropili Naruto. Przybywa jednak zbyt późno i znajduje jedynie nieprzytomnego Uzumakiego. Zabiera go z powrotem do Konohy nie mogąc wytropić Sasuke ze względu na padający deszcz. Przygnębia go to, że nie był w stanie pomóc swym podopiecznym. Gdy Naruto wyrusza na trening z Jiraiyą, a Sakura staje się podopieczną Tsunade Kakashi wykonuje misje dla osady udoskonalając swoje umiejętności ( Pokazuje swojego Mangekyou Sharingana którego niegdyś zdobył przez zabicie przez przypadek Rin i jest w stanie używać później 6 Chidori na dzień zamiast 4 jak niegdyś). Część II Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|left|Kakashi używający Kamui na Deidarze Gdy Uzumaki powraca z podróży jaką odbywał z ero-senninem, Tsunade zarządza ponowne sformowanie Drużyny 7, tym razem już bez nieobecnego Sasuke. Ponownie przystępują oni do testu by zabrać Kakashiemu dzwoneczki, udaje im się to wykorzystując sprytny fortel jakim była słabość Hatake do serii zboczonych książek autorstwa Jiraiyi (Ich icha Paradise). Krótko po tym zostają oni wysłani na misję wyrwania Gaary z rąk Akatsuki. Gdy docierają do Suny razem z Chiyo wyruszają w pogoń za Deidarą i Sasorim, którzy uprowadzili Gaarę. Na drodze staje im jednak klon Itachiego mający 30% jego siły. Razem z Naruto, Hatake udaje się zwieść Uchihę i Uzumaki uderza w niego Oodamą Rasneganem. Okazuje się jednak, iż nie był to prawdziwy Itachi i mogą oni kontynuować dalej poszukiwania kryjówki Akatsuki. Po odnalezieniu i wtargnięciu do środka, Chiyo razem z Sakurą stają się przeciwniczkami Sasoriego, a Kakashi wyrusza w pościg z Naruto za Deidarą, który uprowadza ciało Gaary. Nie mogąc zaatakować zbyt efektownie z dystansu swego wroga Hatake postanawia użyć swego kalejdoskopowego Sharingana. Przy pomocy nowo opracowanej technice - Kamui wsysa on ramię Deidary do innego wymiaru. Naruto będąc rozzłoszczonym również atakuje wroga serią niezwykle silnych uderzeń. Przeciwnikowi udaje się jednak ukryć, lecz niedługo po tym zostaje zlokalizowany przez Nejiego. Chcąc uciec Deidara postanawia wysadzić w powietrze swego wybuchowego klona. By uniknąć eksplozji Kakashi ponownie używa Mangekyou i wciąga cały wybuch do innej przestrzeni. Pozbawia go to jednak sił i Gai jest zmuszony zabrać go na własnych plecach do Konohy. Potrzebuje on tygodnia by odzyskać swe siły i podczas jego nieobecności kapitanem drużyny zostaje Yamato. W drużynie 10 Gdy drużyna 7 powraca z nieudanej misji ponownego "nawrócenia" Sasuke, Kakashi wpada na pomysł by razem z Yamato nauczyć Naruto nowego, potężnego jutsu. Dzięki użyciu podziału cienia Uzumaki jest w stanie opanować nową technikę o wiele szybciej niż normalnie. Przed zakończoną nauką Kakashi dowiadując się o śmierci Asumy postanawia poprowadzić drużynę 10 by móc pomścić swego sensethumb|188px|Kakashi przebija Kakuzu swoim Raikiri.ia. Dzięki zdolnościom Ino łatwo lokalizują oni Hidana i Kakuzu i będąc dobrze przygotowanymi rozpoczynają walkę. Shikamaru zajmuje uwagę członków Akatsuki tak by Kakashi miał możliwość szybkiej eliminacji wrogów. Okazuje się to jednak wyjątkowo trudne, bo pierwszy z celów - Kakuzu posiada pięć serc co wymusza zadanie mu pięciu śmiertelnych ciosów by go zabić. Zdając sobie sprawę z zabójczego duo, drużyna 10 postanawia rozdzielić przeciwników i Shikamaru przy pomocy cienia wiąże nim Hidana i zmusza do opuszczenia miejsca walki gdzie przebywa Kakuzu. Kakashiemu udaje się zebrać do fiolki nieco krwi Kakuzu i dzięki temu oszukują oni Hidana, który w wyniku swego rytuału nieświadomie niszczy kolejne z z serc kompana (pierwsze zniszczył Hatake przy użyciu Raikiri). Podczas gdy Shikamaru rozprawia się z fanatycznym Jashinistą, Kakashi i reszta stara się unikać kolejnych zabójczych ataków Kakuzu. Z pomocą przychodzi im Naruto, który ukończywszy w miarę możliwości swą nową technikę - Fūton: Rasenshuriken za jednym zamachem niszczy pozostałe 2 serca członka "Brzasku". Pokonanego Kakuzu wykańcza Kakashi za pomocą kolejnego Raikiri odbywając z nim przedtem krótką rozmowę. Pościg za Sasuke Gdy wiadomość o pokonaniu Orochimaru przez Sasuke dociera do Konohy, Kakashi postanawia zebrać drużynę mającą na celu znalezienie Itachiego co zaprowadzi ich jednocześnie do Sasuke. W skład drużyny wchodzi drużyna 7 i 8 razem z Yamato lecz bez Kurenai. Hatake przydziela drużynom swe psy ninja by móc odnaleźć Sasuke. Nie udaje im się jednak odnaleźć młodego Uchihy, który po pokonaniu Deidary opuszcza okolicę razem z resztą Hebi. Gdy Naruto udaje się w końcu napotkać Sasuke, ten ucieka mu, a na drodze drużyny staje Tobi, nie pozwalając im przejść dalej. Gdy pojawia się Zetsu oznajmiając o śmierci Itachiego, Tobi teleportuje się do miejsca walki i ubiega Konoszan przed zabraniem Sasuke. Kakashi dostrzega przedtem u Tobiego Sharingana co wprowadza go w konfuzje. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Śmierć Kakashiego Gdy Pain - lider Akatsuki atakuje Konohę w celu zdobycia informacji o lokacji Naruto, na drodze jednego z jego ciał (Deva Path) staje Hatake. Tym samym ratuje Irukę i rozkazuje mu wycofać się. Pain zwraca się do niego słowami: "To zaszczyt poznać kopiującego ninje, Hatake Kakashiego"- co pokazuje jak bardzo szanowany i znany ze swych umiejętności jest ten shinobi. Przeciwnik okazuje się niespotykanie silny dzięki zdolnościom jakie posiada używając swego Rinnegana. Podczas walki Kakashi rozpracowuje niektóre z umiejętności wroga, a Pain przyznaje że Hatake posiada spory arsenał technik i jest niezwykle szybki. Pomimo zaprezentowania swych technik i pomocy innych shinobi na czele z Chōzą i Chōjim nie udaje im się pokonać Paina, który używa jednego z ciał (Demon Realm) jako tarczy. Kakashi zostaje przygwożdżony przez gruz, jednak nawet wtedy Pain obawia się Kakashiego i dla bezpieczeństwa próbuje wykończyć go z większej odległości. Gdy wszyscy konoszanie zostają pokonani lider "Brzasku" odchodzi sądząc, że każdy został zabity. Chōji jednak jest cały co zawdzięcza ojcu, który go zasłonił. Widząc to Kakashi rozkazuje chłopcu zameldować o poznanych słabościach Paina Tsunade, jednak zmiażdżony Demon Realm również nie został całkowicie pokonany i zorientowawszy się w sytuacji wypuszcza z siebie rakietę mającą zabić posłańca. Kakashi będąc pozbawiony czakry używa po raz kolejny Kamui co powoduje u niego śmierć. Udaje mu się jednak uratować tym Chōjiego, który dostarcza wieści Hokage. Pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią odnajduje ojca - Sakumo i odbywa z nim długą konwersację na temat swego życia. Przebacza on tacie i zrozumiawszy jego postępowanie podziwia jego postawę. Dzięki zrozumieniu Sakumo jest w stanie spokojnie odejść do świata umarłych by spotkać swą żonę. Kakashi zostaje wskrzeszony tak jak inne ofiary Paina, dzięki technice Nagato i nie pojmując z początku co się stało powraca do świata żywych. Wszystko wyjaśnia mu jedna ze ślimaków Katsuyu. Sprowadza on Naruto do wioski gdzie wszyscy mieszkańcy wiwatują na cześć Uzumakiego. Szczyt Kage Po tym jak Tsunade zapada w śpiączkę, przywódcy i rada Kraju Ognia niemal nie wybiera na kolejnego Hokage Kakashiego ze względu na sławę jego ojca, jego samego oraz niezwykłe umiejętności i talent jaki prezentuje. Plany te niweczy Danzō, któremu udaje się przekonać Władcę Kraju Ognia o swojej kandydaturze i zapewne przy pomocy genjutsu jest w stanie bez problemu narzucić swoją wolę. Gdy nowy Hokage oficjalnie uznaje Sasuke za missing-nina, Sakura z Naruto chcą wywrzeć na Danzō jakiś nacisk przed czym ostrzega ich Kakashi. Uzumaki rozmawia z Hatake na temat odbytej rozmowy ze swym ojcem - Minato i naprowadza Kakashiego na przypuszczenia, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest Uchiha Madara - protoplasta swego klanu. Zgadza się by Naruto porozmawiał z Raikage i razem z Yamato oraz Naruto śledzą drużynę Samui i tym samym udaje im się dotrzeć do przywódcy Kumogakure. Prośby Naruto zostają odrzucone, więc odchodzą oni by przenocować w pobliskim hotelu. Pojawia się tam niespodziewanie Madara odbywając z nimi konwersację na temat swoich celów, Rikudō Sennina oraz Sasuke.thumb|Kakashi vs. Sasuke Kakashi stwierdził że Sasuke nie zawaha się zabić Sakury gdy jej się nie uda. I tak się stało lecz w ostatniej chwili wkroczył Hatake i uratował Sakurę, następnie kazał Sakurze uleczyć Karin ponieważ ta znała informacje na temat przeciwnika. Kakashi próbował przekonać Sasuke do rezygnacji z zemsty, Sasuke zaczął się śmiać i stwierdził, że chce zabić Kakashiego. Kakashi zdając sobie sprawę jak Trzeci Hokage musiał się czuć, gdy walczył z Orochimaru, i jak on się teraz czuje, postanowił położyć temu wszystkiemu kres. Sasuke zaczął atakować Susanoo, wystrzelając dwie strzały w stronę Kakashiego. Kakashi użył Kamui, ponieważ strzał był zbyt szybki na unik. Podczas gdy Sasuke był początkowo zaskoczony możliwością Kakashiego. Sasuke przez nadużywanie Sharingana zaczął ślepnąć. W tym samym czasie, Sakura podkradała się do Sasuke, wciąż wierząc że uda jej się go zabić. Ale po raz kolejny nie dała rady, Sasuke ukradł jej kunai i próbował ją zabić. Kakashi biegł w ich stronę, zawołał, aby Sasuke jej nie zabijał, ale ten zignorował jego prośby. Na szczęście Naruto przybył na czas i wyrwał Sakurę z niebezpieczeństwa. Sasuke pochwalił się że zabił Danzō. Kakashi powiedział Naruto i Sakurze żeby stanęli z tyłu by mógł wykończyć Sasuke, lecz jeden z klonów Naruto złapał go, a sam Naruto zaatakował Sasuke. Kandydatura na Szóstego Hokage thumb|left|Kakashi zostaje powołany na Hokage. W anime po śmierci Danzō Kakashi miał objąć urząd Szóstego Hokage (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Hokage Kōho). Sporną kwestią pozostała, jednak liczba, która odpowiadałaby mu przy mianowaniu. Ostatecznie nie objął stanowiska ze względu na wybudzenie się Tsunade ze śpiączki po inwazji Paina. IV Wielka Wojna Shinobi W IV Wojnie Shinobi, Kakashi został mianowany generałem dywizji walczącej w zwarciu i na średni dystans. W ich oddziałach znaleźli się m.in. Gai, Sakura, Lee, ninja z klanu Nara i ninja z klanu Yamanaka. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było wsparcie drużyny zasadzkowej. Kakashi w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał Zabthumb|189px|Kakashi pokonuje Zabuzę.uzę przed atakiem. Kiedy Momochi użył swojego "Kirigakure no jutsu", Hatake rozkazał ustawić się w formacje nie posiadające martwego punktu. Aby zniwelować wrogą technikę, generał wymyślił sprytny plan, do którego potrzebował zdolności kunoichi z Suny. Nie powiodło mu się początkowo, gdyż Raikiri, które skierował przeciwko Zabuzie znów przyjął na siebie Haku. Kakashi, chcąc, nie chcąc, wykorzystał chłopca jako zasłonę przed ciosem miecza Momochiego. Mimo to, został draśnięty. W retrospekcjach ukazuje się jego stosunek do Zabuzy i Haku i, dziękując za to, że byli oni pierwszymi przeciwnikami Naruto, rusza do ataku jeszcze raz. Tym razem udaje mu się przebić Zabuzę, a potem sprawnie pieczętuje swoich przeciwników (dzięki technice Maki) i przejmuje miecz Zabuzy. Wydaje się też, że, po raz pierwszy w serii, Kakashi Hatake straci nad sobą panowanie... Kakashi wraz z Gai'em dołącza do Naruto i pomaga mu walczyć przeciwko Madarze i Obito. Gdy Kakashi próbuje użyć Kamui na Dziesięcioogoniastym tuż przed nim pojawia się Obito i pochłania siebie i Kakashiego. Zanim Kakashi został wessany powiedział do Naruto: "Naruto, wszystko w Twoich rękach!" Epilog Lata później, Kakashi przekazał tytuł Hokage Naruto. Niedługo później, Kakashi był zadowolony z beztroskiego stylu życia, który polegał na odwiedzaniu jego przyjaciela, Gai'a i podróżowaniu. Gry wideo Tworzenie i koncepcja Masashi Kishimoto początkowo planował, że Kakashi zadebiutuje w drugim rozdziale mangi Naruto, przed innymi członkami siódmej drużyny. Postać ta została zaplanowana jako wyluzowany, nie przejmujący się niczym ninja. Po rozmowie ze swoim wydawcą autor zmienił moment jego debiutu, co pozwoliło mu na dopracowanie postaci ninja i reszty siódmej drużyny. Pomimo tego Kakashi zachował większość swoich początkowych cech, jest spokojny i wygląda na wpół śpiącego. Kishimoto uznał, że to sprawi, iż Kakashi będzie interesującym liderem potrafiącym zintegrować różniących się członków siódmej drużyny. Na promocyjnych ilustracjach jest on rzadko prezentowany samotnie, ponieważ pełni rolę pośrednika pomiędzy innymi postaciami serii. W zamian pojawia się w tle, gdy jego podopieczni prezentowani są na pierwszym planie. W czasie wybierania imienia dla postaci Kishimoto rozważał wiele propozycji Kuwa (jap. クワ, motyka), Kama (jap. カマ, sierp), Botan (jap. ボタン, piwonia), Enoki (jap. エノキ, japońska roślina z rodziny konopiowatych) oraz Kakashi (カカシ, strach na wróble). W końcu zdecydował się na to ostatnie i jest z tego wyboru zadowolony po dziś dzień. W ramach skojarzenia z imieniem, strachy na wróble są czasem używane do reprezentowania Kakashiego, na przykład Naruto używa strachów ubranych jak Kakashi w czasie treningu przed walką pomiędzy nimi. Strachy pojawiają się kilka razy w tle scen, w których pojawia się Kakashi, a także na okładce trzeciego tomu mangi Naruto. Ciekawostki * Imię "Kakashi" oznacza po japońsku "strach na wróble" (案山子), a "Hatake" znaczy "pole" (畑), więc jego pełne imię oznacza "strach na polu" (畑・案山子). * Kakashi jest bardzo popularną postacią, we wszystkich plebiscytach Shonen Jump był klasyfikowany w pierwszej trójce, został też po zsumowaniu 6 takich plebiscytów najbardziej popularną postacią serii Naruto. * Przydomek Kakashiego, został również nadany Itachiemu i Sasuke Uchiha. * Według databooków: ** Jego hobby to czytanie (serii Icha Icha). ** Chciałby walczyć z Minato Namikaze. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Kakashiego są słono upieczona sajra i zupa miso z bakłażanem podczas, gdy nie przepada za słodkimi i smażonymi potrawami. ** Kakashi ukończył 1141 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 197 rangi D, 190 rangi C, 414 rangi B, 298 rangi A i 42 rangi S. ** Ulubionym słowem Kakashiego jest: . * Ostatni sondaż na najbardziej lubianą postać wydany wraz z rozdziałem 531 - Kakashi zajął 3. miejsce z wynikiem 4828 głosów. * W 214. odcinku Naruto: Shippūden, Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego został pokazany w odwrotnej kolorystyce. * Według Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Zaginiona Wieża, statystyki Kakashiego w wieku 10 lat wyglądały następująco: Ninjutsu: 3, Taijutsu: 3, Genjutsu: 2, Inteligencja: 4, Siła: 1,5, Szybkość: 3,5, Wytrzymałość: 2 i Pieczęcie: 3,5, co razem daje 22,5. Zostało także, że ukończył 140 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 48 rangi D, 21 rangi C, 63 rangi B, 8 rangi A i 0 rangi S. Cytaty * (Do swoich uczniów) * (Do swoich uczniów) * (Do swoich uczniów) * (Do Yūgao, na temat imienia Obito wygrawerowanego na Pomniku Pamięci) * (Do Kakuzu) * (Do Paina) * (Do Sakumo) * (Do Sasuke) * (Do Naruto) * (Do Obito) * (Do Boruto jako Sukea) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU Kategoria:Kage